


Inseparable

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren doesn't trust General Hux not to betray him, so he keeps him close. Really close.





	Inseparable

They didn’t speak on their way back to the Finalizer. Kylo had nothing to say, and he already knew what Hux would say, and he simply didn’t want to hear it. Fortunately for him, Hux didn’t freely offer his opinion, which was unusual. Kylo couldn’t remember a time when Hux had held back when Kylo had screwed up.

Once they made it back to their ship - really Kylo’s ship now - they both walked in silence towards their quarters. Kylo reached the door to his quarters first and he watched as Hux continued to walk down the hall. Realizing he couldn’t let that happen, he reached out with the Force, stopping the general from continuing.

“What now, Ren?” Hux sighed, sounding tired. 

“Come to my quarters with me,” he said, pulling Hux towards him.

“I can walk, you know,” Hux grumbled.

Kylo didn’t respond, but he put Hux down. Still, he kept a light hold on him with the Force. When he walked in to his quarters, Hux followed. At least he wasn’t planning on arguing with him. That made things easier. But Kylo knew at some point, Hux was going to be angry at his plans. Because he couldn’t leave the general to his own devices. 

He went into his bedroom and found a small bag which he tossed onto his bed, then started going through his clothes. Hux had followed him, but stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. Kylo felt Hux watching him, but could feel there was no imminent betrayal.

“Ren, is there a reason I’m here or did you want me to supervise you pack?”

“I’ll only be a few minutes,” Kylo said, not explaining what he was doing. He’d save that argument for later. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Hux asked as Kylo stepped into the refresher.

“Don’t sound too hopeful,” Kylo warned. He finished packing everything he’d need for the night and the next morning and tossed the bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

Kylo didn’t answer. He just walked out the door, Hux following, and then walked down the hallway to Hux’s quarters. He stood by the door, waiting for Hux to open the door. Hux looked at his door, then at Kylo, then his bag.

“No,” Hux said. “You’d better not be planning what I think you are.”

“And if I am?” Kylo entered his override code on the door’s keypad, opening it and walking in. He tossed his bag to the floor and sat on Hux’s couch, spreading out to take up as much room as possible on it.

Hux stepped inside and slammed his palm on the button to close the door before turning to face Kylo, and he couldn’t help but grin at the angry expression on his face.

“You are not staying in my quarters,” Hux said firmly. “If you have First Order business to discuss, fine. We can do that. But otherwise, you have absolutely no reason to be here.”

“I have a reason,” Kylo said.

“Really?” Hux asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “What would that be?”

“I’m the Supreme Leader,” Kylo said. “I can do whatever I want.”

Hux’s eye twitched, and Kylo could sense his anger in the Force. He almost thought he’d have an outburst and kick something, but Hux managed to keep himself under control. “Well, Supreme Leader, may I ask why you want to sleep in my quarters?”

“Same reason I made you come with me on Crait,” Kylo said, seeing no reason to keep his motivation a secret. “You’ll kill me if given a chance. But if I’m with you all the time, you can’t really plan anything.”

“You can’t be serious, Ren! You’re going to stay by my side every moment of every day?”

“At least until I can trust you.”

Hux made a displeased grunt but didn’t say anything in response. He walked over to his desk and picked up his datapad, and for a while, Kylo was content to watch him. Then he wondered just what kind of messages he might be sending out. He could just as easily plan a coup at his desk as he could in person.

Kylo walked over to the desk, lurking behind Hux and looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Everything seemed fairly routine. Reports of everything happening on board the ship scrolled across the screen. Occasionally, Hux would pause and read one more carefully and sometimes respond. None of it seemed out of the ordinary, but Kylo couldn’t help shake the feeling he might try to send a secret message to some of his underlings.

“Are you almost done?” Kylo asked, leaning on the back of Hux’s chair. 

“I’m sorry to bore you, Supreme Leader, but feel free to do literally anything else.”

Kylo stepped away from the chair and walked over to where he had dropped his bag. He picked it up and looked over at Hux, watching him continue to work, not paying any attention to Kylo. He smirked slightly, knowing that would change.

Using the Force, he yanked the datapad away from Hux, ignoring his protests. Hux started to chase after it, but seemed to realize how futile that was and instead turned his attention to Kylo. 

“Ren, I’m trying to work.”

“You can work tomorrow. I want to sleep.”

“Then do that. I don’t see how anything I’m doing should interfere with that. There’s far too much for me to get done.”

“Well, if it doesn’t, I’m sure your boss won’t mind,” Kylo said, dropping the datapad to the floor and then pushing Hux towards the door to the bedroom. Hux complained the entire time Kylo held him with the Force.

Kylo opened the door and stepped into Hux’s bedroom. He didn’t know what he expected, but what he found was certainly surprised. He could hardly see the bed as it was covered in stuffed animals, all of them orange. They weren’t limited to just the bed - several larger ones were also on the floor. Neatly arranged, of course.

“Hux, what is this?” Kylo asked, walking over the bed and picking up one of the stuffed animals. It was some type of quadrupedal animal with a tail and triangular ears. It was… cute. Not something Kylo would have expected Hux to have at all.

“None of your business,” Hux snapped, stomping over to Kylo and snatching the toy from him, setting it neatly down on the bed.

“How do you even sleep with all of them on your bed?” Kylo asked. He dropped his bag on the floor and opened it up. 

“That’s not any of your business!”

“Yeah, well, it’s gonna be,” Kylo mumbled, pulling out his pajamas. He took off his clothes, letting them fall to the floor, and then put on his pajamas - short shorts and a tank top made of a soft black material. 

Once changed, he took his toothbrush and other things from his refresher and went into Hux’s. He started brushing his teeth, but he then stood in the doorway in order to keep an eye on Hux. As soon as he finished in the refresher, he stood near the bed and watched Hux, who still hadn’t moved.

“So do you just, like, sleep in your uniform?” Kylo asked. It wouldn’t surprise him if that were true, and he had a hard time imagining him in anything else. But surely, he had some other clothes.

“No, Ren. Don’t be absurd. I’ll change as soon as you get out of my room.”

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. Because I’m going to plot to kill you with all the officers that live in my closet.”

Kylo nodded in agreement, not caring that Hux was being sarcastic. He stood and watched Hux, waiting. Finally, he must have realized he couldn’t win and walked over to his closet. He took a much longer time undressing, neatly hanging up every piece of his uniform until he was wearing nothing but his underwear and a tight black t-shirt.

“Is your plan to stand there and watch me sleep?” Hux asked, walking across the room to his bed. 

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Kylo thought his intentions were obvious, but perhaps Hux wasn’t as smart as everyone thought.

“What?” Hux asked, as he began moving stuffed animals around so he could get in bed.

“You’re probably not going to like this,” Kylo said, using the Force to simply push the toys out of the way. Hux glared at him, but silently got into bed. For a moment, Kylo hesitated, wondering if it might be enough to simply sleep on the couch in the other room, but he didn’t trust Hux to not sneak out in the middle of the night. With no other way to ensure he didn’t betray him, Kylo climbed into bed behind him.

“No,” Hux said, sitting up suddenly. “No, no, no. No. No. No. No.”

“Is that all you can say?” Kylo asked.

“You are not sleeping in my bed with me,” he said. “Stay in my quarters if you must, but you are not sleeping in my bed..”

“I don’t like it either,” Kylo said. “But like I said, I can’t trust you right now. Consider this your motivation to earn my trust.”

“I think it’s motivation to actually kill you.”

“You already want to kill me. Giving you another, minor reason isn’t going to change anything.”

“Please, Ren. I have so many better things to do than plot your death. And I’d hardly call this minor. How am I supposed to get any sleep with your massive body taking up all the room in my bed?”

“Like this,” Kylo said, reaching out and lightly touching Hux’s forehead with his fingers. Before he could protest, he was asleep with a little assistance from the Force and falling back onto the bed.

He ended up falling on his back, which Kylo didn’t like. Despite Hux’s complaints, Kylo was only on the edge of the bed, and with Hux laying on his back, he took up far more room than Kylo. Fortunately, he wouldn’t easily wake from his sleep, so Kylo pushed him a bit and rolled him onto his side. 

Sleeping next to Hux was probably enough, especially with Hux in Force-induced sleep. He wouldn’t wake anytime soon, and Kylo couldn’t imagine him moving without waking him. But just to be on the safe side, Kylo decided to lay directly behind him and wrap an arm around him. That would ensure Hux didn’t get up to anything.

 

Kylo woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so well-rested. If it weren’t for the fact that he was holding the man most likely to try to kill him, Kylo might have even said he felt safe. It was odd that Hux should make him feel that way, but he didn’t question it, tightening his arm around Hux’s waist, wishing he could pull him closer.

He was almost ready to fall asleep again, his face pressed against Hux’s neck, when he felt the smaller man stirring and he knew the peacefulness was at an end. To his surprise, Hux didn’t immediately push away from him. Kylo reached out to Hux with the Force and knew he was fully awake, but he remained right where he was.

Finally, Hux moved, but he didn’t push Kylo away. He didn’t even yell. Instead, he gently pushed Kylo’s arm away and stood up. He looked back at Kylo, a frown on his face, but he remained silent and headed to the refresher. Before he could close the door, Kylo stopped it with the Force, then followed Hux into the room.

“Do you mind?” Hux asked. “I’m sure I can take a piss without trying to kill you.”

Kylo said nothing and didn’t move. He and Hux stared at each other and then with a curse under his breath, Hux went about his business. At the same time Kylo started taking his pajamas off, not caring about being naked in front of Hux.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ren?” Hux shouted when he noticed. Obviously, he cared.

“Taking a shower,” he answered.

“And let me guess. You’re going to insist I sit in here with you while you do.”

“I knew you weren’t stupid, Hux,” Kylo said as he got in the shower. He just finished getting his hair wet when an idea struck him. Surely, Hux would want to shower too, but there was no point in them both waiting for each other to shower. “You might as well join me.”

“No, thanks.”

“I insist,” Kylo said, dragging Hux over with the Force. Hux shouted at him, and Kylo stopped just before he got Hux in the shower. “You can take your clothes off if you want.”

Hux must have realized he didn’t have much of a choice and removed his clothes before getting in. He kept himself pressed to one side, trying to stay as far away from Kylo as he could get, which wasn’t very far in the small shower. Kylo did his best to not touch him unnecessarily as he washed, but he couldn’t help but bump into Hux on occasion.

Once he had finished cleaning, he took notice of Hux, who was wet, but was just standing with his back to Kylo. For the first time, Kylo noticed the bruises on his neck and back, and he couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty about it. 

He reached up and ran a finger across the back of his neck, causing Hux to flinch away. He turned his head, glaring at Kylo. “It’s bad enough I’m in here with you, but can you please refrain from touching me?”

“Sorry,” Kylo mumbled. “About the bruises.”

He got out of the shower and started drying off while allowing Hux to shower in relative peace. Kylo didn’t know how long Hux usually took in the shower, but he imagined the general showered as efficiently as he did everything else. When he remained in there even after Kylo had finished brushing his hair, Kylo suspected he was just wasting time.

“Hey, Hux,” Kylo said, opening the shower door, “if you don’t hurry, we’re going to be late for work.”

Hux threw a bottle of shampoo at him, taking Kylo by surprise. He didn’t have a chance to stop it and it hit him in the chest so hard he knew he would end up with a bruise. 

“If the Supreme Leader complains, I’ll just let him know that this new roommate situation isn’t working out. Pick that bottle up. You can’t just leave things lying around.”  
Kylo opened his mouth to remind him that Hux was the one who threw it, but of course, he knew that. Instead, he lifted the bottle with the Force and put it back where it belonged and then went back to waiting for Hux. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d remembered to bring his clothes in with him, but they sat in the bedroom where he had left them the night before. 

“Huuux!” Kylo whined, right as Hux shut the water off. Just because he finished his shower, however, didn’t mean they could leave the refresher anytime soon. Hux took his time drying off, brushing his teeth, and doing his hair.

“Do you have to put that crap in your hair?” Kylo asked as Hux started to put some kind of product in his hair. “It looks better without it.”

“And you look better when you keep your mouth shut,” Hux said, glancing at him. “Shouldn’t you get dressed? Or is that what you’re planning on wearing now that you’re Supreme Leader?”

“My clothes are in the other room,” Kylo said. “I’m just waiting for you.”

Once Hux had finished doing his hair, they went back to the bedroom where they dressed. Hux then began arranging his collection of stuffed animals, but Kylo had had enough. He grabbed Hux with the Force and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. Just to make sure he stayed with him, Kylo kept a hold of him all the way to the bridge.

Kylo sometimes let Hux wander from him, but never let him get too far, and anytime he seemed to get into a deep conversation with anyone, Kylo had to get close enough to listen. On the few occasions anyone spoke to him directly, he had to use the Force to keep Hux at his side. It would be just like Hux to get someone to distract him so he could attempt to kill him or at least plot to do so.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said after a few hours on the bridge. “Can I have a word with you?”

“I’ve been right here all day,” Kylo reminded him, unable to keep a grin from his face. 

Hux stomped over to an empty area of the bridge, far enough from anyone else’s ears where they could have a conversation without risk of being overheard. Unless Kylo decided to raise his voice. Kylo wasn’t sure if he wanted to intentionally draw attention that way. He’d at least see what Hux wanted to talk to him about.

“I know you don’t trust me, but this is getting ridiculous. How long do you plan on lurking over my shoulder and dragging me around my own bridge? What am I possibly going to do when you’re right here with me? You don’t need to stand right next to me all the time!”

“Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies -”

“Dead.”

“No. That’s not the way I’ve heard it.”

“Well, you’ve heard it wrong.”

“I don’t think so,” Kylo said. “Here. I’ll show you.”

He grabbed Hux and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a kiss. Hux struggled against him, trying to push him away, but Kylo was far stronger, not only physically, but he also had the Force to help him. Finally, Kylo pulled away from him.

“What the hell was that about?” Hux demanded.

“That’s the version I’ve heard,” Kylo said, his arms still wrapped around Hux. “Keep your enemies so close you can kiss them.”

“I hate you,” Hux grumbled, pushing away from him and walking away.

“I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta have some loose plans for more of this but idk if I feel like writing more of this. So maybe there might be additional chapters at some point.


End file.
